


Ultimate Quest

by Homunculi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homunculi/pseuds/Homunculi
Summary: Caps and his friends embark on a journey to attain the world's most coveted treasure.
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Ultimate Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScryProcion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/gifts).



> This was a quick oneshot I wrote for my lovely friend. It's my attempt at writing something soft, which is not my style - and as you will see I kinda failed. But I hope you enjoy all the same.

There were many adventurers who sought after the Alchemist’s Blade. The lucky person who comes into possession of the elusive weapon would gain immeasurable skill in any discipline of their choosing. But the quest to attain it led many down a winding and dangerous path to nowhere. No sole man could go it alone. Fortunately for Caps, he had the most fearsome group of heroes along for the ride. 

“How long have we been hiking? My calves are on fire,” Miky groaned.

“I can carry you~” Jankos offered flirtatiously. 

Wunder smirked to himself as he turned to watch the brunette’s dismissive reaction. 

Caps barely noticed the banter of his friends, eyes focused on the prize. The sword was thought to be held deep within a cave at the peak. They had gone after it many times, and many times had failed. The mountain was riddled with setbacks. Traps, demons, and other foul manner of creatures abounded. Not to mention, there was always a threat of encountering other travelers in contention for the treasure. 

However, they were determined, and their previous losses never deterred them from the ultimate goal. They marched on through thicket they recognized well at this point. Treading the path of least resistance, they carved their way through the forests that blanketed the mountain. To reach the top unimpeded, it took a few days at best, but that was never the case. Naturally,  _ something  _ was sure to slow them down. 

A branch snapped beneath Wunder’s feet and the echo put him on edge. He stopped abruptly, raising a single hand to signal the rest of his team to do the same. A deafening silence pervaded the space, the kind that leaves a ringing in your ears. The boys grouped up, standing back to back, prepared to draw their weapons. Demonic, lion-like creatures encircled them, seemingly spawning from thin air as their massive figures closed in. The first one pounced, springing to life with jaws fully unhinged.

Miky defended himself, expertly tossing his sickle, the chain catching the fierce beast by the throat, choking itself with its own momentum. Jankos lunged forward, driving his javelin deep into the cat’s chest, twisting the polearm deeper as it hissed and thrashed in agony. Without hesitation, Wunder drew his trusted broadsword, swinging with all his might, slicing the monster’s head clean off. Caps was the only member of their group who preferred to use magic, which served as an advantage due to his slightly smaller frame. A blast of purple light emitted from the palms of his hands, and the demon disintegrated, gone with the wind in a mist of maroon ash. 

They trudged on until the sun began to fall, and they agreed to set up camp. That night, as they all lay restless in their tents, Caps’s mind wandered to a welcome distraction - the real reason he wanted to attain the sword. He dreamed of an old friend. One who used to fight by his side - Rekkles; A charming blonde man with a handsome smile. Caps would have been happy to take on the world with him until the end of time, but the stars weren’t aligned in their favor. Destinies changed, and their paths along with them. He recalled the day he made the fateful decision. 

The group of mercenaries he now belonged to had a reputation. And back then, it had grown to surpass even that of Rekkles’s men. Caps was the type whose main quest in life was to seek greatness, seek improvement even when you believe that you’re comfortably the best. So when this rival group exceeded them, he knew that there was so much more to learn. He went in search of it, leaving his dear ally behind. But this left a void, and an unredeemable chip on his shoulder. This is why he hungered for the Alchemist’s Blade, to attain ultimate power and prove to Rekkles that his decision to leave wasn’t in vain. And maybe, just maybe he could sway the estranged man back to his side. This was his motivation. 

A day passed without much interruption, and they made significant progress, nearing the halfway point of their trek. They were following the ancient, rugged trail that encircled the range. Miky hummed peacefully as they walked along, until they were suddenly interrupted by the high-pitched yelp of Jankos. He fell through an artfully disguised trapping pit, landing with a prominent  _ thud _ at the bottom. His friends crowded around the hole, looking down on him. They laughed hysterically. He got up with a groan, rubbing his ass spitefully as it took the brunt of his fall. 

“Yeah, yeah. Very funny,” he said sarcastically, “if this happened to anybody else, you’d all be like ‘Oh my gooood! Are you okayyyyy?’ But nooooo it’s Jankos so let’s just fucking laugh at his suffering.” 

“It’s funny because you’ve fallen in this same trap at least three times already,” Wunder said bluntly.

Jankos looked up at them impatiently, hands on his hips. 

“Actually, can we leave him down there,” Miky asked with a smirk.

“Mikyyyyyy,” Jankos whined in betrayal.

The brunette rolled his eyes, tossing his chained weapon over to Wunder, who lowered it down to Jankos to grab a hold of, pulling him up and out of the abyss. 

“My hero,” Jankos teased, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Miky, rather than the man who just hoisted him to safety.

“I’ll push you back down there,” Wunder said threateningly.

\----------------------

Their next encounter was rather unexpected, which was fitting, considering they were ambushed at their campsite by a group of assassins. They wore masks like ninja, and their movements were sprightly and fast. Their cloaks shrouded them in mystery as they emerged from the darkness, falling upon the men from the branches above. The group swiftly split up, unable to cover each other’s backs. Caps was tired, tired of all these interruptions. This time, nothing would get in his way. An unshakeable surge of power sparked through him, until his whole body was aglow with ominous light. A forceful wave of magic exploded from his aura, ripping through the entire area like an irradiated explosion. The blast maimed every creature in its radius, leaving his friends unscathed. 

“Jesus christ. We’re so boosted,” Wunder remarked, clapping an encouraging hand on Caps’s shoulder.

“Honestly! How did you do that,” Miky asked.

“I-I don’t know,” he muttered, shaking his head at a loss.

But deep down inside, he knew. Magic is amplified by desire. And in that instant, he saw only one thing in his mind’s eye - the thing he craved most in the world. But it wasn’t the Alchemist’s Blade, and the idea of it troubled him.

\---------------------

Only one person can claim the sword. But the band of friends had long agreed that when they reach that precipice, Caps would be the one to raise it to the sky. As much as they bickered and teased each other, they were a tight knit bunch who always sought to support one another - that was part of the secret to their strength. There were several reasons why they elected the mage to be the keeper of the weapon, but the two that stood out were his innocence and his power. Caps had a pure, genuine heart. The likes of which were hard to come by in this world. They knew that the responsibility of such unchained ability wouldn’t taint his good intentions. And furthermore, he was already the strongest among them, meaning the buff of the blade would make him nearly unstoppable. In turn, this would serve to aid them, too. It seemed like the natural choice. 

\-------------------------------

Rekkles stood at the entrance to the cave, his group of loyal explorers behind him. They had finally reached the top of the mountain, the prize so close he could almost taste it. But there was one major obstacle left to conquer - the mighty dragon that guarded the Alchemist’s Blade with its life. It had sat in wait for anyone who dared to trespass, like an imposing statue. The blonde’s eyes wandered over the glistening scales of the primal reptile and for a moment he thought it was a shame to have to fight such a magnificent creature. 

But the pressure to get the Blade weighed more heavily on his soul. If he could become a stronger leader, he could raise his team back to the top of the ranks, the highest seat of victory. And perhaps then Caps would come back to him, and they could be reunited in battle forever. With the thought of his lost friend fanning the flames of his heart, he rushed into the cave, his comrades following closely. 

Rekkles swung back his razor-sharp chakram and let it loose, aiming boldly for the dragon’s throat. Hylissang raised his radiant sword, shield held to his chest as he dodged the monster’s talon, trying to swipe at the soft underbelly. Selfmade fearlessly approached the guardian head-on, and just before it unleashed a fiery breath upon them, he cast a magical charm, stunning the enemy. 

“Quick, guys! It won’t hold for long,” he yelled, using his energy to keep the beast enchanted.

Bwipo didn’t waste any time, he flew in with a huge lunge, bringing his massive hammer down onto the dragon’s tail. He felt the vertebrae splinter and a loud crack reverberated through the cavern. The pain sent the wyvern into a rage, breaking Selfmade’s charm. The dragon tossed him across the chamber with a mighty swing of his head, and he hit the wall, slumping down lifelessly as he held his side in pain. 

Bwipo called out to his teammate in concern, landing another strong blow on the dragon’s spine. Hylissang ran to Selfmade’s aid, shielding him as the dragon, enraged at his spellbinding, tried to target the fallen man with a blaze of flames. Rekkles taunted the fiend, climbing up on its neck as he aimed the crossblade for its eyes. It swung around dangerously, trying to snap at the blonde, but to no avail. 

Just then, Rekkles ducked, laying flat along the back of the dragon as he dodged a rogue spear that flew past his head, narrowly missing him.

“Haha! My badddd!”

A thick, accented voice that Rekkles didn’t recognize called out. He lifted his gaze to see who the intruder was, only to find a thin, blonde man, standing by none other than Caps and his other teammates. They ran forward without a second thought, rushing in to assist the other men in their war with the dragon. They could dispute over the treasure later. Jankos spotted Selfmade who was propped up in the corner of the grotto and hastily made his way over to him. They would need all the manpower they could get if they wanted to win this struggle. The boy lulled his head back, looking at him weakly with piercing blue eyes. 

“Here,” Jankos said in an uncharacteristically soft voice as he offered up a green plant to the stranger.

“Honeyfruit…” Selfmade asked suspiciously. 

“Take it, you’ll feel better,” he insisted.

Selfmade hesitated, not trusting help from a rival mercenary. 

“Do you expect me to feed you or something? It’s not poison. If you’re strong, my team can exploit your team’s power, slay the dragon, and then make off with the sword for ourselves,” he winked, explaining with unabashed honesty. 

Selfmade rolled his eyes, accepting the fruit.

“You got everything right except that last part.”

His health revived from the magical plant, he charged back into battle, leaving Jankos to go find wherever his badly aimed javelin had landed. Meanwhile, Caps and Rekkles were caught up in the thrill of the skirmish, neither willing to admit that they were happy to be fighting together once again. Lilac beams ricocheted off the dragon’s head as Caps conjured attack after attack, never relenting. Miky wove his chains around the monster’s front legs, entangling him perfectly with his hook. The beast lost balance, falling forward. Now somewhat immobile, it thrashed about, flailing its gigantic wings. Wunder dodged the limbs craftily, and ran, unfettered towards the top of its head. Finally, he held fast to one of its horns, and with his free arm, drove his sword downward with a firm thrust, straight into the beast’s skull - ending its life promptly. 

There was a moment of unspoken victory that all the boys shared together, united in rivalry. They sighed in relief, but they were soon back on guard once again, knowing fully what was at stake. In a frenzied scramble, they all rushed to the sword, which floated eerily in a glowing light atop a stone shrine. All of them stopped as they stood before the mantle. Jankos, Wunder, and Miky stood back, yielding fully to Caps. He was the one they entrusted this moment to. Rekkles’s friends did the same.

“I don’t want to fight you for it,” Caps said weakly, feeling an internal struggle overtake him.

His allies looked at him in disbelief, shocked that he would forfeit the trophy after all they’d been through.

“But Caps…” Rekkles began, feeling defeated by the sullen tone of his forsaken partner’s voice.

“It would defeat my purpose for coming all this way,” Caps admitted.

“What do you mean,” Rekkles asked quietly.

“I never wanted the blade for power - I wanted it for you. I wanted you to see that I left for the right reasons, that there was a greater purpose and that maybe you would believe I’m worthy of joining. So we could be together again,” he confessed, feeling ashamed that the friends who followed him so courageously could hear every word laid bare.

Rekkles stood there, frozen in surprise and guilt. He smiled wistfully, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He pulled Caps into a tight embrace, a lone tear trailing down his cheek as he held the person he’d missed for so long at last. 

He stepped back without letting go of the shorter boy’s hand. 

“The thing is, I  _ was _ seeking the sword for power. But not for the right reason. I thought that with the augmentation of the sword, my men and I would be unrivaled, and you would come back to my side.”

As unexpected as this revelation was for everyone involved, they all stood stock-still, not daring to interrupt their leader’s sentimental moment. Until finally, Bwipo broke the silence. He cleared his throat, stepping forward.

“Uhhh, guys. It might only be a legend, but I once heard that the Alchemist’s Blade chooses its rightful heir. Maybe if you take it together, the sword will choose for you.”

The two turned to look at him, and then nodded at each other in agreement. Caps faced his friends, seeking their approval. They bowed their heads in solemn understanding. Rekkles and Caps stepped up to the shrine, and in perfect synchronization, placed their hands on the sword’s hilt, their fingers intertwining. 

The cavern began to rumble and a blinding light emitted from the blade, but neither of them faltered. They stared into each other’s eyes, unsure of what might unfold. And suddenly, an intense glare shot forth from the sword, and an unseen force sent them both flying in opposite directions. When they stood up, they each held a sword in their hand. It was the Alchemist’s Blade, but now there were two instead of one. The blade had split itself between the pair of them, bequeathing each man with an exact replica. 

\------------------------------

The two groups returned to the village at the base of the mountain together, bringing the artifacts and explaining their tale to the wise elder - the keeper of ancient knowledge. The sagely woman looked at the swords, and then at the boys, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening as she smiled at them peacefully.

“Only one can wield the sword, they say. However, when  _ two _ wield the sword who are indeed  _ one  _ at heart _ , _ the sword may be reforged by their love. So, you’ve proven the legend to be true.” 

  
  



End file.
